donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
5-1 Harvest Hazards
Harvest Hazards '''is the first level of Juicy Jungle . The level involves travelling through a large fruity jungle where machinery and claws are harvesting fruits. It has 7 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough Welcome to the fruity jungle factory of the Juicy Jungle! You will begin in a large jungle. Move along past the claws grabbing fruit and the conveyor belts carrying fruit until you get outside. Before the vines with the bouncy berries on top, there is a small platform with a purple plant on it. Bash open the plant to collect the first '''Puzzle Piece (1/7). Now just right of it on the bouncy berries is the first KONG Letter (1/4) '''above them. Bounce up to collect it. Move across the jungle foliage where claws are digging in and harvesting spiky fruits, and wait near the last claw. It will eventually turn into a Barrel Cannon. Jump into it to be shot into a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next '''Puzzle Piece (2/7). Move across the conveyor belts until you see a Bouncelisk and several bananas circling above him. Bounce on him and collect the bananas for the next Puzzle Piece (3/7). Head to the Checkpoint. Move across more conveyor belts and fruity hazards until you reach a cart on a track. Drive the cart off the ledge and collect the next KONG Letter (2/4) '''before you plummet to your death. Grab the grassy panel and tilt it right and avoid the fruit and get to the platforms at the end. Climb up the platforms and avoid the Buckies to reach the Barrel Cannon above you. You will be shot into another secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next '''Puzzle Piece (4/7). Go across another grassy panel and avoid the fruit until you land on another cart. Time your tilt as the track moves up and down, and move across quickly to grab the next KONG Letter (3/4) '''at the end. Jump into the Barrel Cannon and you will be shot to another Checkpoint. The next '''Puzzle Piece (5/7) '''is just above the Checkpoint. Break the crate of berries and use the Bouncelisk to bounce up and collect it. Move through the foliage with claws collecting more fruit, and avoid the large claw chomping up a tree containing lots of fruit and reach the two rotating platforms that suck up berries, connect them to the platforms with nails and release them on the opposite side. Above it is the next '''Puzzle Piece (6/7), so collect it as it rotates. Move across the other rotating platform and the conveyor belts and avoid the claws that snap off their hinges and fall off and collect the last KONG Letter (4/4) at the end of the conveyor belt before the conveyor belts fall. Go over the large platform and jump and ride the large rotating fruit platform and collect all the bananas around it to collect the final '''Puzzle Piece (7/7) '''while avoiding the fish from the Archy . Jump into the Barrel Cannon and you will be shot onto a rotating platform with the Slot Machine Barrel on it. Break it to finish the level. Videos/Music